La Traición jamás me encontro
by BlackStar26
Summary: Mi perfecto final de la serie. Yuki descubre su pasado y no sabe que hacer. ¿Que hara Luka al respecto? Yaoi Lemmon


¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic de esta serie y por obviedad de la pareja xD También es mi primer fic tan largo que he hecho o.o! Pero no podía evitar en hacer esta hermosa pareja. Casi muero cuando vi que aquí no había un fic sobre ellos y me decidí en hacer uno y del final perfecto para esa serie n_n

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Odagiri Hotaru. (Si lo fuesen que muchas cosas haria xD) La historia si es completamente mía sacada de mi mentesita xD

Yaoi: Relación hombre con hombre, así que homofóbicos fuera!

Tiene Lemmon algo fuerte y es completo spolier del final de la serie.

Espero que les guste porque va dedicado a todos que quisimos un buen final de la serie nOn

**La Traición jamás me encontró.**

Ya había pasado varios meses desde lo ocurrido en el castillo de Reiga, del cual todos se salvaron gracias a Yuki con su gran poder de sanación. Ese majestuoso don pero a la vez maldito del cual poseía desde sus vidas pasadas. Que a pesar de ser algo bueno provocaba mucho dolor y eso lo sabían muy bien todos, especialmente Luka. Ahora mismo todos se encontraban en la mansión Crepúsculo continuando sus vidas hasta que fuese la próxima guerra, pues era obvio que Reiga no se iba a dar por vencido.

Era por la mañana, un día como cualquier otro para cada miembro de esa gran familia, que a pesar de no estar completamente unidos por sangre lo estaban emocionalmente. La mayoría había bajado para desayunar pero no cierto castaño que aún no se levantaba de su cama. Tenía uno de esos sueños donde siempre aparecía Luka, aquel hombre que si no veía sentía que la mitad del alma se le rompía.

El sueño se situaba en un pastizal lleno de flores y desde ahí se podía ver el pueblo y el cielo con claridad. Ambos se encontraban sentados mirando el horizonte, era maravilloso, no quería despertar nunca. Giro su rostro ligeramente para observar al ojiplata quien por instinto también dejo de ver el paisaje para verlo.

"Luka" pronuncio con cierta calma dejando salir una sonrisa

El aludido no dejaba de verlo, siempre se quedaba fascinado el que no importara si le hablase, que solo lo mirara era suficiente.

"Yuki" escucho de sus labios el llamado de su nombre

Sintió que ya podía morir feliz, esa paz era única y especial. Vio como Luka estiraba su brazo para tomar su cabello largo y acariciarlo...espera un momento... ¿cabello largo?

¿Desde cuándo tenia cabello largo?

Cuando se miró notó que ese no era su cuerpo, si no el de una chica y vio como el Duras tenia claras intenciones de besarlo.

"E-Espera" trato de detenerlo, no porque no le gustase saber que por fin seria besado por el chico, simplemente no le agradaba la idea de que lo hiciese por ser mujer

Este pareció no escucharlo y faltando un poco para besarlo, cerró los ojos con fuerza.

"Yuki"

"Yuki"

De repente abrió los ojos de golpe sentándose en la cama agitado. Su respiración era entrecortada y estaba sudando. Miro hacia un lado y pudo verlo sentado en la cama algo lejos de el.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto Luka preocupado

"Estoy bien, solo fue otro sueño extraño" respondió calmadamente

"Ya veo... todos te están esperando para desayunar" fue lo que dijo levantándose para irse

Lo vio marcharse y sintió esa necesidad de preguntarle sobre su sueño, pero opto por no hacerlo, lo más seguro era que le esquivaría la pregunta. Soltó un suspiro, se levantó para vestirse y salir del cuarto para estar con los demás. Iba a pasos lentos, como si no deseara llegar hacia aquel lugar, aun le daba vueltas al sueño que había tenido. Llego a la puerta, la iba abrir pero escucho como los chicos hablan entre si y habían mencionado su nombre, lo cual hizo que se quedara ahí para escuchar.

"¿Cuándo lo sabrá?" sonaba la voz de Tsukumo

"Quizás nunca, no debe saberlo por ahora, eso le traería más dolor" escucho que era Toko

"Pero algún día deberá saber que en su vida pasada fue una mujer y era la pareja de Luka-kun" comento Tachibana con su usual tono

"El ya sabe que fue mujer idiota" se oyó decir con voz socarrona lo que evidentemente era Hotsuma

"Pero aun así tiene derecho a saberlo, el no creerá por siempre la mentira de que Luka-kun está con él por un contrato" reprocho Tachibana

"Mejor que eso lo decida Luka" fue lo que dijo Shusei tranquilamente

¿Cómo? ya sabía de ante mano que su vida pasada era una mujer pero ¿fue la pareja de Luka? ¿El contrato no era de verdad? Entonces sus sueños...

Ahora todo tenía sentido, los tratos de Luka hacia él, el hecho de que todos saben que él fue mujer en su pasado, sus sueños extraños... Estaba hecho un mar de emociones y era raro porque a pesar de ahora saber la verdad aun no recordaba nada de su pasado. Pero aun así le dolía el saber que el ojiplata no estaba con él porque quería, solo veía y cuidaba el alma que poseía... la de esa mujer...

Respiro profundamente, ahora debía actuar como si no hubiese escuchado nada y esperar lo que tuviese que pasar. Abrió las puertas con una cara sonriente viendo como todos se espantaban un poco al verlo.

"Y-Yuki-chan" dijo Toko nerviosa

"Buenos días a todos ¿qué hay de desayunar?" saludo y se sentó como si nada, calmando a todos pues creían que los había escuchado

De ahí al resto del día todo ocurrió normal...para todos, el castaño aun le daba vueltas a lo que había oído ¿ahora cómo iba a mirar a los ojos a Luka sin sentir ese dolor de que solo está a su lado por la mujer que fue alguna vez? Decidió tomar aire fresco por lo cual se fue a caminar por los jardines mirando las flores.

"Yuki" escucho como alguien lo llamo

Sintió un escalofrío al saber quién era y la verdad no tenia deseos de verlo.

"Luka" fue lo que dijo tratando de sonar tranquilo

"¿Qué haces por aquí solo?" pregunto seriamente mientras caminaba hasta acercarse a él

"Solo... quería mirar las flores" mintió mirando su alrededor

"Ya veo"

Hubo un silencio y bastante incómodo.

"¿Porque sigues a mi lado?" soltó sin remordimiento

El ojiplata se sorprendió al escuchar eso tan de repente.

"¿De qué hablas?" pregunto sin comprender

"Ya sé todo" fue lo que dijo desviando la mirada lo cual al hacerlo no pudo ver la cara de asombro del joven mayor

No hubo respuesta lo cual decidió continuar.

"Yo antes era mujer..."

"Pero eso ya lo sabias" le dijo sin entender

"Y era tu pareja" termino por decir girando su rostro para verlo, viendo como los ojos de Luka parecían estar nerviosos

"Yuki..."

"Dime la verdad, ¿aun la amas?" le pregunto suavemente

El Duras no sabía que decirle, no quería lastimarlo pero tampoco quería mentirle.

"Yo no recuerdo el pasado" dijo bajando la mirada

"Entonces como..."

"Lo escuche hace poco" se explicó rascándose la cabeza "Quizás yo jamás recuerde el pasado, pero se que lo que siento por ti es real" le dijo mirándolo a los ojos "Y ahora qué sé la verdad, no quiero imaginarme que cuando estás conmigo la veas a ella, que lo único que hago es recordártela cada día" dijo mostrando su dolor en cada palabra que decía

No sabía que decirle, es verdad que cuando lo miraba recordaba a su amada Yuki y que aun la seguía amando, pero también había comenzado a quererlo tal y como era en esta vida.

"Si es así, no quiero que permanezcas a mi lado" fue lo que dijo antes de comenzar a correr dirigiéndose a la mansión llorando

Luka no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar solo cuando lo vio lejos fue que se dio cuenta y salió tras él.

Corría y corría, no quería detenerse, le dolía el corazón más de lo normal. Pensaba que podía ser feliz con Luka, llevar una vida normal y tranquila a su lado pero si este no lo amaba y quería a esa mujer... no quería nada... ¿porque le pasaba esto? Se sintió traicionado, primero por Kanata y ahora por él.

Llego a la mansión la cual abrió sus puertas y continúo corriendo, subiendo las escaleras, ignorando los gritos de los chicos al verlo en ese estado lo cual todos por instinto se le fueron detrás. Siguió corriendo, no sabía dónde ir, si regresaba al cuarto obviamente Luka entraría por la ventana. Recordó que por fin habían arreglado el baño del pasillo y que habían dicho que tenía cerradura nueva y las llaves aún no habían llegado, tenía el lugar perfecto para encerrarse. Llego y rápido que entro cerró la puerta con seguro, mirando a todos lados verificando que no hubiese otra puerta o ventana disponible. Todo estaba en orden, se recargo en la pared al lado de la puerta escuchando los golpes que daban todos para entrar y sus gritos que lo llamaban. No quería saber nada, no quería escuchar nada, quería estar solo.

Al llegar Luka vio como todos rodeaban la puerta del baño tratando de entrar a la fuerza pero sin conseguir nada. Entonces comprendió que Yuki estaba ahí y que quería estar solo.

"Déjenlo" dijo con voz seria

"¿Que rayos paso Luka-kun?" pregunto Toko histérica

"Ya sabe la verdad"

"¿Se lo dijiste?" pregunto Tsukumo asombrado

"No, se enteró de otra manera"

Todos se miraron entre y se dieron cuenta que entonces Yuki si los había escuchado por la mañana.

"L-Lo siento mucho" se disculpó Toko al borde del llanto

"Fue nuestra culpa, sacamos el tema y debió escucharlo" le explico Shusei triste

Luka no hizo más que poner su mirada más dura que tenía asustando a todos, luego se giró y se marchó del lugar.

"Alguien debería hablar con Luka y otro con Yuki" recomendó Kuroto

"¡Tsk! es más que obvio que Yuki no desea hablar con alguien" bufo Hotsuma largándose de ahí

"Iré con Luka-kun" fue lo que dijo Toko marchándose del lugar

"Intentare conseguir las llaves" declaro Tachibana caminando a buscar a Takashiro

Tsukumo decidió quedarse para hablar con Yuki mientras los demás se iban del pasillo. Se acercó a la puerta con cautela y trato de comunicarse con el chico.

"Yuki soy yo, Tsukumo" dijo con esa voz que lo caracterizaba "¿Necesitas con quien hablar?

Pero no escucho ninguna respuesta. Espero por varios minutos para luego escuchar varios sollozos desde adentro del lugar. Yuki lloraba y eso le dolía mucho.

"Hablemos por favor" pidió el chico al ver que el llanto no cesaba.

"¡¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?" le grito Toko enojada a un indiferente Luka que se recargaba de la pared de la sala "¡Habla ya!"

El ojiplata la miro enojado, no quería responderle.

"Algo le dijiste para que se comportara así, ¡dilo ya!"

Sintió como le latía la sien de la ira que tenia en esos momentos.

"No dije nada" respondió secamente

Ella parecía que iba a reclamarle lo cual prefiero interrumpirla.

"Solamente me pregunto si amaba a la Yuki del pasado..." le trato de explicar sin tener más remedio que contarle todo "Dijo que si él me hacía recordarla todo el tiempo y que si era así...no quería estar a mi lado" termino diciendo mientras cerraba los ojos hastiado

La chica no sabía que decirle, iba a responderle pero de nuevo interrumpida.

"No me dio tiempo a contestarle, rápido huyo y se encerró en el baño" le dijo antes de que ella le dijera cualquier cosa

"Pero... ¿sabías que responderle?" le pregunto curiosa pero a la vez seria

El Duras abrió los ojos mirando sin comprender.

"En todas estas generaciones, Yuki siempre te ha amado en todas su formas, ¿porque sería la excepción ahora que renació como hombre?" le cuestiono arqueando una ceja

Aquello lo dejo pensando, sabía que Yuki tal vez en esta vida también lo seguía amando, pero volvió como un chico, lo que significaba...

"Si renació como un chico es porque ella quería que nos separáramos" contesto fríamente

"Eso no tiene nada que ver, si aun así te ama, ¿porque no quieres estar con ella ahora que es hombre y regreso a ti?" le pregunto seriamente tratando de hacerlo razonar

"Quizás yo jamás recuerde el pasado, pero sé que lo que siento por ti es real"

Abrió los ojos de golpe, entonces significaba que Yuki lo amaba a pesar de todo. Se enderezo mirándola más calmado, decidiendo irse de la mansión. Toko sonrió satisfecha, ahora solo faltaba Yuki...

Subió las escaleras encontrándose con Tsukumo que iba bajando por ellas,

"¿Cómo te fue?" le pregunto la chica

"Nada bien, no quiere escuchar ¿y a ti?" le dijo con voz cansada

"Yo logre que Luka-kun comprendiera, solo falta que Yuki lo entienda" le explico con una sonrisa triste

"Mejor dejémoslo solo" fue lo que dijo llevándose a su hermana.

Había pasado varias horas las cuales Yuki se la dedico a llorar amargamente, cuando por fin se calmó se dio cuenta que nadie estaba ya insistiendo. Con cautela abre la puerta y no ve a nadie. Con pasos sigilosos pero rápidos se dirigió a su cuarto para entonces encerrarse ahí. Cerro con seguro y cuando se volteo casi se muere del susto al ver a Luka sentado en una silla de su habitación.

"Te estaba esperando"

El aludido no sabía que responder, pensaba que este se había ido y que podía seguir llorando en su cama.

"Luka yo..."

Vio como este negaba con su mano y le hacía señas para que se sentara en la cama para quedar frente a frente. Obedeció algo dudoso, ya sentado trata de evadir la mirada del ojiplata que esta mostraba una mirada seria pero a la vez dolida al notar que los ojos de Yuki estaban rojos de tanto llorar.

"Yuki... cuando te pregunte que si querías que permaneciera a tu lado... ¿qué fue lo que me respondiste?" indago cruzándose de brazos

Este se giró a verlo con sorpresa ¿porque preguntaba eso? Vio que este esperaba su respuesta por lo cual decidió contestarle.

"Dije que sí pero..."

"En ese momento me sentí feliz... porque la persona que más quiero no deseaba que me alejara" confeso el Duras serio

"Pero tu amas a..."

"Si... es verdad" le respondió dejando salir un suspiro y viendo como en la cara del chico se reflejaba el dolor "Pero también empecé amarte a ti, tal y como eres" declaro viendo como Yuki mostraba su cara de sorpresa "El destino siempre se encarga de reunirnos y siempre termino junto a tu lado. La única razón la cual dude fue porque reencarnaste como un hombre y pensé que así me estabas diciendo que no querías estar más conmigo y por eso quise alejarme" le explico levantándose de la silla "Pero aun así... siempre terminamos amándonos de cualquier forma" se le acerco lentamente y se arrodillo al frente de este "La razón por la cual vivo eres tu... te amo Yuki" declaro sujetando sus manos

Yuki no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba anonadado, no podía creérselo. Se sonrojo al verlo y termino por abrazarlo.

"Yo también te amo Luka" le dijo muy feliz separándose un poco para verlo, sintiendo como el Duras colocaba sus manos en su cintura

Se acercó y atrapo sus labios en un beso lento y suave. Podía sentir como Yuki le correspondía de igual manera entrelazando sus brazos en su cuello. Al estar tan juntos Luka profundizo el beso llevándolo más pasional, embriagándose con el sabor del menor quien se entregaba a él. Con sus fuertes brazos cargo al chico llevándolo a la cama dejándolo debajo suyo pero sin dejarle todo su peso.

Se separó para verlo y comenzó a besarlo en el cuello escuchando los jadeos y suspiros de Yuki. Adentro su mano en la camisa del menor sintiendo su piel de su pecho, era tan suave...Con un poco de dificultad logro quitarle la camisa pero no podía privarse de besarlo con más pasión sintiendo como este acariciaba su cabello y espalda.

Estaba extasiado, se sentía en las nubes por cada beso y caricia que le proporcionaba su amado ojiplata. Gimió al sentir su lengua en uno de sus pezones mientras el otro era atendido por una de sus manos. Se retorcía del placer y no paraba de gemir, vio como Luka comenzaba a quitarle los pantalones juntos con su ropa interior dejándolo desnudo. Se sonrojo muchísimo, sentía vergüenza y como instinto se cubrió con sus manos su entrepierna. El Duras sonrió sensualmente comenzando a desvestirse el mismo dejándose ver por completo.

Yuki no paraba de verlo, era todo un espectáculo que él solo podía disfrutar. Lo volvió a besar, eran adictivos sus labios, bajo lentamente besando cada parte de su amado chico hasta llegar su entrepierna. Con ligeros movimientos logro quitar las manos del lugar viendo el miembro del menor que estaba totalmente levantado. Se le acercó y le dio un beso al miembro escuchando un gemido fuerte por parte de Yuki, luego se lo metió todo a la boca para comenzar a lamerlo y succionarlo. El menor sentía un éxtasis indescriptible, gemía y jadeaba al sentir esa lengua probarlo por todas partes. Con sus manos apretó las sabanas sintiendo que no podía más.

"Lu-Luka me… ¡ah!" no pudo más y se corrió en la boca del ojiplata, sintiendo el clímax comenzando a jadear

El Duras trago toda su esencia volviendo a besarlo pero esta vez suavemente.

"Yuki... ¿deseas continuar?" le preguntó dudoso, no quería hacerle daño

Lo vio asentir con la cabeza sonrojado, entiendo lo que quiso decir. Se besaron con fervor, sus lenguas encontrándose y rozando cada parte de su cavidad. Se separaron por falta de oxígeno. Entonces Yuki vio como Luka lamia varios de sus dedos y con parsimonia introdujo un dedo viendo como el menor se contrae del dolor. Espero a que se acostumbrara y metió otro dedo en un vaivén, escuchando los gemidos que empezaban a salir de los labios del chico. Los saco y se posiciono para penetrarle.

Lo miro fijamente, Yuki asintió con la cabeza y este se introdujo lentamente dentro de él viendo los gestos de dolor del menor y un par de lágrimas. Cuando por fin llego hasta el final se quedó quieto, esperando que este se acostumbrara, mientras le limpiaba con su dedo pulgar sus lágrimas. No paso mucho tiempo cuando ya Yuki movió sus caderas mostrándole que podía continuar.

Entonces comenzó a embestirle lento escuchando los gemidos y dejándose guiar por ellos. Soltó un jadeo, aquello era nuevo tanto para Yuki como para él. Bajó su mano para acariciar el miembro del menor para relajarlo, consagrándolo al instante. Era una sensación tan placentera, el estar con él y hacerle el amor...eran algo únicos. Comenzó acelerar las embestidas, observando a Yuki quien no paraba de gemir y sentir placer. Sintió que le faltaba poco para terminar...

"Ahh ahh ahh Luka" dijo Yuki entre gemidos

"Yuki..." pronuncio con un jadeo

Ambos no pudieron más y sintieron como el orgasmo los azotaba, viniéndose primero Yuki y luego Luka en su interior. Estaban exhaustos, el ojiplateado se separó para acostarse a su lado sintiendo como Yuki se acomodaba en su pecho con la respiración agitada al igual que él.

"Te amo Yuki..." le dijo mientras tomaba la sabana y se cubrían ambos

"También te amo Luka" le respondió dándole un último beso para luego dormirse seguido del ojiplata

**~Fin~**


End file.
